


My Pen Pal Loves Volleyball

by Chiarass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nightmares, first fic, mention of earthquakes, partly inspired by song lyrics, pen pal au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiarass/pseuds/Chiarass
Summary: Back at the end of 8th grade Hinata's teacher thought it would be fun to start a pen pal system with a school in Aomori and he got put with a boy named Kageyama Tobio. And even after completing middle school they still talk and send letters to each other, for some reason. They don’t have to anymore, but at the end of 9th grade Hinata asked for Kageyamas address so they could keep talking. He asked for Kageyama's Snap Chat and he got it, although they don't talk as much as they do with letters but he preferred it kept like this. Even though Kageyama only ever talked about volleyball. How irritating.





	My Pen Pal Loves Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any experience writing, so i do want some constructive criticism and point out mistakes (I might have spelled something wrong or got something wrong about japanese schools) (don't be too harsh, please) I actually got this idea of a prompt website called reedsyprompts and I don't know if this is original I doubt it is.  
Well, enjoy (sorry if parts dont make sense!)  
Also, i wont be showing hinata or kageyama in there clubs that much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F

**He would always remember the 17th of February. He was in 8th grade 13 years old sitting in Japanese class looking out the window, in a daze. When teacher tapped on his desk with a piece of paper in hand. “Tell me, what did I just ask you to do” She asked impatiently, nails tapping on his desk. He stared at her blankly. _What is she on about_ he thought_ she’s gonna wait for me to answer,_ huh? “Are we, um, writing a story?” He guessed hopeful it was right. She sighed and brought her hand to her head. “No, Hinata.” She sighed and shook her head. “You are getting pen pals.” _Oh_ he thought _I hardly even know what that is!_ As if reading his mind, the teacher went on to explain what a pen pal is. “A pen pal is someone you write to; you lot will write to a school in Aomori, your pen pals name is on the page” She demonstrated on the paper in her hand how to write proper letter (where to put the address, not to use bad language etc.) “All right, Hinata your up first, come and get your paper!” she instructed. Hinata excitedly got up and went to the teacher’s desk to collect his paper. _Man this’ll be fun!_ He thought sitting back down and looking at the paper. _Kageyama Tobio, huh? Does he like volleyball? I’m going to ask that!_ Thousands of questions and thoughts flew threw his head. “All right! Everyone look at the board!” The teacher instructed impatiently, tapping the chalk off the board. “Write this address down, just like I showed you and begin writing!” she demanded grabbing her water bottle and taking a light drink, before sitting. Now that I think about it, he thought scribbling down the address What should I write about. Tapping his pen against his lip, he decided to just talk a bit about himself and ask a few questions.**

  
** _To my new pen pal!_**

  
** _Hello Kageyama, my name is Hinata Shouyo. You can just call me Hinata! How are you today? What are some of your hobbies? I love volleyball! I got a team and I can jump realllyyyy high! Sometimes I enjoy playing baseball and soccer with my friends. I’d like to say I’m smart but I’d be lying, you sound smart, are you? If so, please help me on my English homework! I also really like Tamago Kake Gohan._**  
** _write back soon!_**  
** _-Hinata :)_ **

**Hinata sat patiently waiting for instructions as he was practically bouncing off his seat.Once the bell rang the teacher sighed. "Alright," the teacher began sounding tired as ever, "if your done put your letter in the envelope, double check the address is right and keep it safe in your bag" she sighs "And yes , you're mailing it on your own" Kids excitedly chatted to each other as they left for class in there groups. Hinata put his envelope in his bag and went to his friends, happy as can be.**

*-***-**-*

Hinata smiled fondly at these memories of when he was in 8th grade, he was in 10th grade now and missed his old friends. But he couldn't change anything anymore. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and entered snap chat.

_Hinata: You better read my letter and write back it took you ages last time!!!! Bakayama (ᗒᗩᗕ)! Sent:17:38_

Hinata put his phone down and attempted to concentrate on homework, he knew Kageyama took awhile to respond. At the moment he was struggling to do his maths and was getting distracted by everything around him. The rain hit his window ever so softly as he stared out his window. The sun was out during the rain so Hinata was hoping for a rainbow to come, anything to come to save him from his boredom. And just as the rain stopped after a while of just staring out of his window, his phone buzzed, snapping him out of his daze.

_Bakayama: You know i send and write my letters faster than you idiot! and stop using those dumb emoji things and stop calling me that you _ _dumbass!!!!_

_Sent: 17:45_

_Hinata: I'm way faster then you at this stuff!!!! and i'll never stop └(=^‥^=)┐ Sent: 17:47_

_Bakayama: whatever_

_Hinata: Bye_ bakayama

_Hinata smiled softly at his phone placing it down then heading down stairs looking for something to snack on. _

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: i was listening to the nichijou opening when coming up with the summary for this.  
Ah i'm done now! tell me what you think of this small chapter!


End file.
